Watching the Base
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Zim has to do something and he wants Gaz to watch the base. What happens when a message from the Tallest comes in? Read to find out!


**I wanted to do this story for IZ!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim!**

Gaz walked to Zim's house. Behind her was Dib, acting like a spy following her. Even though they were already teens, he still didn't get the fact that his little sister was going out with an alien.

"Dib! Get your stupid head out of those bushes", she ordered not looking back.

Dib got out and groaned. "Come on Gaz!", he said. Gaz walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Look, Dib. I don't want you trying to expose my boyfriend anymore", she said before throwing him to the ground.

"Fine", he said walking away.

Gaz was wearing her usual outfit and her skull necklace. She started playing her GameSlave.

Finally she was in front of Zim's house. She walked in and was greeted by Gir. "HI! GAZZY!", he shouted.

"Master, Gazzy is here!", he shouted before sitting down and watching T.V.

Zim walked in, without his disguise. He walked over to Gaz and hugged her, who hugged back. Gir started crying. "Why don't I get a hug?", he cried. Gaz kneeled down and hugged him.

"So, why did you call?", Gaz asked as she let go of Gir, who ran to watch more the Monkey.

"I have to go visit someone and I just want you to watch the base", he said.

"Why not Gir?", she asked.

He looked at her and said, "Gir would destroy the entire base and let the Dib enter", he said. "You know, he's not trying to expose you anymore", she says. Zim groans.

"Yes. Zim knows.", he said. He looked at the clock and panicked.

"I have to go!", he said running down to the base with Gaz following.

He entered the Voot Cruiser and looked at Gaz.

She kissed him goodbye.

"Don't try to get yourself killed", she whispered. Zim nodded.

"Do not do anything but watch the base", he said before activating the cruiser and leaving.

Gaz looked around the underground base. She sat down and continued playing her GameSlave.

All of a sudden, the screen blacked out. She growled. "Gir", she called into the camera. Gir appeared in one of the screens saluting.

"Yes", he said.

"Get me batteries", she ordered.

"Yes, my Mistress", he saluted before turning normal and leaving happily.

Then a beeping noise started. Gaz saw the screen say, "Incoming Message from Tallest".

"Tallest?", Gaz wondered. She snapped her fingers. Zim's leaders! "He wouldn't mind me talking to them", Gaz says as she clicks the Accept button.

_On the massive with Tallest_

"Let's call Zim, I'm bored", Purple said. Red nodded.

He began calling Zim.

_With Gaz_

Gaz's P.O.V.

I saw the screen show two tall aliens. A red one and a purple one.

"Who are you?", the purple one asked.

"Don't question the lovely creature. Who are you, my dear?", the red one asked.

"I'm Gaz and you are the Tallest", she says.

Both aliens look at her. "How did you know?", The red one asked.

"Zim told me", she says.

"Okay, well I'm Purple and he's Red", Purple introduced themselves.

I nod. I began to tap my foot. "GIR!", I scream.

Gir then appears next to me, saluting. "Here is what you wanted, my Mistress", he said before leaving to the living room.

I saw Red and Purple open their mouths in surprise. "What?", I asked.

"Mistress?", both said at the same time. I nod. "So..."I ask putting in the batteries.

"How could you be with someone like Zim?", Red asked.

I feel something inside me break. "What do you mean by that?", I ask.

"I'm just saying Zim is a defect and", he continued to say bad things about Zim, even Purple joined in.

Only one person can insult Zim, besides me, Dib.

I look for the transporter. I type in the coordinates in which the Tallest are in and I activate it. I grab my GameSlave and I hang it on my pocket. I enter and I appear next to Red and Purple.

They look at me in surprise. Some guards circle me with their guns. I laugh and attack.

_A few minutes later_

All the guards are knocked out on the floor. I walk towards Red and Purple.

I smile evilly at them.

_Back with Zim_

Normal P.O.V.

Zim entered the base and saw Gaz relaxing. He kissed her forehead and she looked up. She was smiling one of her rare smiles.

"Looks like someone was having a good time", he says. Gaz nodded.

Zim and Gaz walked inside the living room and watched T.V. with Gir.

Gaz smiled evilly at what she had done to Red and Purple.

_With the Tallest_

Red and Purple were tied to the chairs.

"Zim is so lucky to have someone like her", Red whined.

Purple sniffled. "She broke all the snacks!", he cried out. Red sighed. 'Those guards better come quickly', he thought to himself. He did not want to spend the rest of the night with Purple, who gets very upset when he doesn't eat his snacks.

_With Gaz and Zim_

Gaz and Zim were sleeping on the couch, snuggling together. Gir was sleeping on the floor, hugging his piggy.

**I had this stuck in my head and I had to get it out….duh.. so I can make room for the TUNA! Jk or am I?**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
